officialbgcfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Girls Club: Atlanta
The tenth season of Bad Girls Club is titled Bad Girls Club: Atlanta and premiered on January 15, 2013 and was filmed in Atlanta, Georgia. For this season, the show returned to the United States.1 Also, this is the fifth season to take place in a different location from Los Angeles, the first being season five (filmed in Miami),2 the second being season seven (filmed in New Orleans),3 the third being season eight (filmed in Las Vegas)4 and the fourth being season nine (filmed in Cabo San Lucas, Mexico).5 The tenth season of Bad Girls Club is titled Bad Girls Club: Atlanta and premiered on January 15, 2013 and was filmed in Atlanta, Georgia. For this season, the show returned to the United States.1 Also, this is the fifth season to take place in a Contents hide * 1House * 2Cast ** 2.1Original Bad Girls ** 2.2Replacement Bad Girls * 3Duration of cast * 4Episodes * 5References * 6External links House The house was on North Druid Hills which is a few miles northeast of downtown Atlanta. The house was originally built for Fred Milani and was built as a replica of the White House.6 The exterior of the house was remodeled and included a pink roof and a Bad Girls Club logo above the door. Art directors who designed and furnished the house, Jeffrey Eyser and Alexis Karpf, said "We wanted to keep it very vintage, but modern".7 The walls were painted with brights colors. The backyard had a pool and the girls' pictures were tall standing cutouts and had long magnetic strips to stick to the cutouts.8 The in-house confessional had pink and purple stained glass windows in the background giving it a church "confess your sins" illusion.79The walls of the living room had colorful crown molding scattered about. The kitchen had artificial grass flooring which bleeds into the hallway. The phone room was designed as a gazebo. The beauty room had a "Southern salon vibe" and had vintage chairs and a neon sign which read "BEAUTY ROOM". The house also had a stripper pole. Cast Original Bad Girls ; Notes # Jump up^ Age at the time of filming Replacement Bad Girls In each season of the Bad Girls Club, one or more girls is asked to leave the house either from violence, physical fighting, or leaves of her own accord, which then gives the producers a chance at a new "bad girl" who arrives to the house in a couple days to replace the fellow bad girl who was removed or left. Duration of cast ; Table key : FEAT = "Bad Girl" is featured on this episode. : REP. = "Bad Girl" replacement arrives. : LEFT = "Bad Girl" voluntarily leaves the house. : REM. = "Bad Girl" is removed from the house ; Notes # Jump up^ Raquel replaced Nicole in episode 5. # Jump up^ Nancy replaced Jenniffer in episode 9. # Jump up^ Alicia was removed from the house in the season finale after starting a physical altercation with Raquel. # Jump up^ Jenniffer replaced Janae in episode 4. # Jump up^ Jenniffer was removed from the house in episode 8 after almost causing harm to Raquel during a physical altercation. # Jump up^ Nicole voluntarily left the house in episode 4 after multiple physical altercations with Valentina. # Jump up^ Janae voluntarily left the house in episode 3 after a physical altercation with Alicia and Valentina. Episodes